The present disclosure relates generally to wireless devices, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for remotely controlling an image capture device of a wireless device such as a camera.
Modern wireless devices may include a number of components and/or functionalities. A sampling of the type of components that may be included in a wireless device are, for example, a memory, a controller, a speaker, a microphone, and a graphics display. A wireless device may operate to provide various services and features.
A popular feature included in a number of wireless devices is an image capture device, such as a camera. Wireless devices including a camera are typically controlled using a user interface control and/or button located on the wireless device. The user interface control and/or button located on the wireless device may be used to control capture of an image in an area surrounding the wireless device.
However, there exists a need to provide an efficient device, system, method, and means for remotely controlling an operation of an image capture device of a wireless device.